


Petites cachotteries et preuves d'affection

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [58]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dating, Established Relationship, Implied Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 58. Yaku est inquiet au sujet de Kuroo. Ce dernier se comporte étrangement ces derniers temps, cherchant à l'éviter. Et s'il cachait quelque chose? Peut-être que Kenma et Akaashi sont au courant. Yaoi. KuroYaku, AkaKen.Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas.





	Petites cachotteries et preuves d'affection

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici la requête numéro 58 de Link02 avec les indications suivantes : cela doit être un UR, avec l'ajout d'un couple yuri dedans, les mots geek, chaton, chocolat chaud, tarte aux pommes, café, libéro et plaid dedans et pas de OOC (ça, c'est pas gagné, je vais faire de mon mieux). 
> 
> Niveau couple, ce sont du AkaKen et du KuroYaku (car ils sont rares dans le fandom) et j'ai réfléchi pour la prochaine fic à écrire après L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs et je ne vais pas faire la 3P Omegaverse fantasy (elle risque d'être peu suivie, ce qui est normal, moi-même, je n'en lis et n'en écris que peu de fics de ce style à part quand l'envie m'en prend), donc cela sera une fic Omegaverse Kuroko's Basket à la place avec de la science-fiction mais je m'attèle d'abord à continuer et terminer L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs donc ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Morisuke trouvait Kuroo bizarre ces derniers temps. Il le voyait s'agiter légèrement sur la chaise lorsqu'ils étaient en cours tout en se grattant nerveusement la tête, il semblait aussi un peu moins concentré lors des entrainements et comble de tout, il l'évitait durant la pause-déjeûner, lui qui se faisait une joie de goûter son bento. Les examens sont finis pourtant...Non, c'était vraiment étrange de sa part et cela l'inquiétait grandement.

Si cela avait été un des autres joueurs de l'équipe, Kenma et Lev étant les seules exceptions, le libéro de Nekoma aurait laissé couler mais voilà : Kuroo n'était pas seulement son capitaine mais aussi son petit ami. Oui, c'était étonnant vu que dans le passé, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, de plus leurs goûts étaient totalement opposés mais une chose en entrainant une autre, ils avaient appris à se respecter, lui-même ayant décidé de laisser sa rancoeur de coté. Ils devinrent donc de bons amis et un beau jour, Tetsurou s'était confessé et lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui.

Morisuke avait été un peu réticent au début mais Kenma lui avait bien entendu foutu discrètement la pression et il avait fini par accepter. Il avait même pensé que le capitaine sortait avec son ami d'enfance mais apparemment, Kenma était avec Akaashi de l'équipe de Fukurodani. En tous cas, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il le fuyait. Le brun attendit l'intercours pour le prendre entre quatre yeux.

Tetsurou leva les yeux pour voir son petit ami debout devant lui, les sourcils froncés. Yakkun était vraiment mignon quand il était en colère. "Qu'est-ce que tu as à être aussi fâché, chaton...Ouille!, cria-t-il en recevant une tape sur la tête.

\- Je t'ai dit de m'appeler comme ça uniquement en privé, grommela Yaku avant de lui demander directement, je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites et tu as intéret à me dire la vraie raison."

Et encore une fois, Tetsurou le fuit du regard avant de prétexter : "Tiens, je viens de voir Kenma à l'entrée de la classe, je vais le voir."

Morisuke jeta un oeil méfiant pendant que le noiraud se leva de sa chaise. Kenma était en effet en train de l'attendre, son portable à la main et les yeux rivés certainement sur le nouveau jeu qu'il avait téléchargé. Le libéro toisait ensuite sévèrement les autres élèves de terminale qui traitaient ce dernier de geek et il ne fut pas le seul, Tetsurou leur adressa un regarde on ne peut plus menaçant avant de partir avec son ami d'enfance.

Kenma avait toujours eu du mal à se faire des amis et le lien fraternel qu'il partageait avec Kuroo le touchait vraiment. Les jeux vidéos étaient pour lui un moyen de s'évader de ce monde qu'il trouvait trop effrayant et il ne pouvait pas le critiquer là-dessus. Cela dit, Kenma s'était davantage ouvert depuis sa rencontre avec le numéro 10 de Karasuno et aussi aux cotés d'Akaashi qui, selon les dires de son petit ami, avait réussi à le faire sortir un peu de ses jeux.

Néanmoins, cela n'expliquait pas la raison de son comportement donc, il décida de les espionner.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire, Tetsurou?

"Voilà, je pense que c'est l'endroit idéal.

\- Merci, Kenma."

Kuro et lui s'étaient réfugiés sur le toit afin de discuter du projet du capitaine de Nekoma pour ce week end. Exceptionnellement, ils n'avaient pas entrainement et Tetsurou avait décidé de faire quelque chose pour Yaku et lui. "Il faut que cela soit le top du top, avait-il déclaré.

\- Oui mais si tu continues de fuir Yaku, fit Kenma en jouant à son application, il va certainement être très faché.

\- Eh, c'est pour la bonne cause!, s'offusqua Tetsurou, et puis, marmonna-t-il de manière presqu'inaudible, cela ne sera plus une surprise, sinon."

Kenma ne répondit rien et regarda à la place une silhouette cachée derrière la porte entrouverte des escaliers menant aux salles de cours. Yaku avait du les espionner. "Kenma?, s'enquit Tetsurou en se demandant ce qui avait pu le faire lever les yeux de son portable. "Ce n'est rien, répondit le passeur de Nekoma.

Il eut l'intuition que le libero allait le voir durant l'entrainement donc il arrêta de jouer sur son téléphone pour demander à Akaashi s'il n'était pas libre demain après les cours.

Pendant ce temps, au lycée Fukurodani :

Yukie Shirofuku avala goulûment son onigiri sous l'oeil amusé de Kaori. L'élève de seconde et son ainée se donnait toujours rendez-vous sur le toit durant l'intercours pour discuter...Entre autres. La manager de l'équipe de Fukurodani adorait ces petits moments où elle pouvait contempler l'adorable frimousse de Suzumeda avec ses jolies yeux bleu-gris et ses petites taches de rousseur sur les joues.

Yukie faisait tout pour que Kaori soit une excellente manager quand elle partirait et elle pouvait dire que sa cadette se débrouillait très bien, néanmoins, plus la fin de l'année se profilait, plus le fait qu'elle serait séparée d'elle l'attristait. "C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois en seconde et moi en terminale, déclara-t-elle en lui prenant la main, j'aurais souhaité en profiter plus.

\- Je passerai te voir de temps en temps lorsque tu seras à l'université Shirofuku-senpai, la rassura la chatain, et puis, je sais que tu passeras nous voir au gymnase de temps en temps."

Yukie hocha la tête. Kaori avait raison, il y avait toujours un moyen pour qu'elles puissent se voir. La brune lui adressa un tendre sourire et sortit un petit batonnet chocolat d'une boite qu'elle avait coutume de garder dans sa poche. "Un petit moment pocky?, proposa-t-elle en mettant l'extrêmité dans sa bouche. Kaori lui sourit et en fit de même avec l'autre bout du biscuit.

Elles commencèrent à le déguster doucement, leurs visages se rapprochant au fur et à mesure qu'elles le mangèrent quand Akaashi interrompit leur moment d'intimité. "Excuse-moi de vous déranger mais je te dois te parler, Shirofuku-san." Yukie cassa le biscuit en grognant légèrement : "Oui, que puis-je faire pour toi, Akaashi?, dit-elle avec un sourire qui dissimulait à peine son irritation.

Akaashi gardait son éternelle expression neutre. Peu de choses l'atteignaient mis à part lorsque Bokuto-san faisait trop de gaffes. "Je dois m'absenter demain après les xours donc je ne viendrai pas à l'entrainement."

Yukie savait que le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani n'avait pas mis Bokuto au courant pour ne pas l'alarmer. Elle allait donc devoir tout gérer demain. "Tu me dois un pain yakisoba King Size et aussi, n'oublie pas de demander à Bokuto s'il a mes notes de cours si jamais tu le croises dans le couloir." Le capitaine de Fukurodani avait une grande tendance à oublier de les lui rendre.

\- D'accord, fit Akaashi en hochant la tête, et merci Shirofuku-san."

Yukie attendit qu'Akaashi fut parti pour profiter de nouveau de son moment d'intimité avec sa petite Kaori. Non mais.

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, Yaku sortit de sa salle de classe en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre Kenma devant le casier à chaussures sous le regard intrigué de Tetsurou. Lui qui pensait qu'ils rentreraient ensemble, il se demandait pourquoi il avait l'air si pressé.

Le capitaine de Nekoma commença à stresser. Ei si Yakkun est au courant de tout? Aaah, je suis dans la mouise.

Le noiraud reçut rapidement un SMS de Kenma. "Yaku est avec moi, il se doute de quelque chose donc Akaashi et moi allons discuter avec lui sans lui dire ce que tu veux faire. Profites-en pour vérifier si tout est bon, niveau préparatifs."

"Kenma, tu es un ami en or, fit Tetsurou en souriant pendant qu'il répondit au message.

Morisuke soupira lorsque Kenma et lui arrivèrent dans un petit café où Akaashi les attendait en train de boire une tasse de café noir. Normalement, le noiraud aurait attendu que tout le monde prenne sa commande pour le faire mais là, il s'attendait déjà à ce que Bokuto-san l'appelle pour le mitrailler de questions.

Kenma s'assit donc à coté de lui en le saluant tandis que Morisuke prit la chaise en face d'eux. Le serveur arriva à leur table pour prendre leur commande : "Je prendrai un chocolat chaud, fit Morisuke.

\- Une tarte aux pommes pour moi, dit Kenma en prenant la main de son petit ami sous la table. Akaashi eut un petit sourire face à ce geste affectueux inhabituel de la part de son petit chaton et la caressa légèrement du pouce. Morisuke regarda le couple d'un air attendri puis il se reprit et demanda à Kenma : "Donc tu sais pourquoi Kuroo me fuit?

\- Oui, répondit le passeur de Nekoma en regardant sa commande arriver, et je ne t'en dirai pas la raison. Je te demande juste de ne pas m'inquiéter.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire?, s'énerva Yaku, je sais que Kuroo est ton ami d'enfance mais..." Je déteste les cachoteries, pensa-t-il rzgeusement en buvant sa tasse de chocolat chaud qui venait d'arriver.

\- Fais confiance à Kuroo-san, répondit calmement Akaashi, je suis certain qu'il te dira la raison de son comportement bient..., son téléphone portable vibra, excusez-moi, continua-t-il en soupirant tout décrochant pour entendre une voix crier : "Akaashiiiii! Où es-tuuuuu? Je ne peux pas faire de super attaques si tu n'es pas làaaaaa!"

Keiji regarda Kenma qui hocha d'un air entendu et sortit son portable pour envoyer une photo. "Bokuto-san, fit Akaashi, il y a une photo qui t'attend sur ton téléphone. Par contre, je dois raccrocher maintenant.

\- Attends. Akaas..."Le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani lâcha de nouveau un soupir. "Ça devrait le calmer.

\- Qu'as-tu envoyé, Kenma, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

\- Shouyou est venu à Tokyo me voir le week end dernier et il a voulu essayer des costumes de cosplay dans les boutiques donc j'ai pris quelques photos pour l'occasion.

\- C'est un bon moyen de calmer Bokuto-san, expliqua Akaashi, d'ailleurs tu as choisi laquelle, cette fois-ci?

\- Celle avec le costume de soubrette, répondit le passeur de Nekoma en dégustant sa tarte aux pommes.

J'en connais un qui a du s'évanouir.

Yaku eut un léger rire. Il imaginait déjà la tête du capitaine de Fukurodani.

Au même moment, dans le gymnase du lycée de Fukurodani :

Shirofuku et Konoha transportèrent Bokuto sur le banc afin qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Ils ignoraient ce qu'il avait vu sur son portable...Surement une photo de fille sexy vu que cela lui avait provoqué un sacré saignement de nez, suivi d'un sourire ébahi et d'un "Hey!Hey!Hey!" tout joyeux, enfin plus lubrique que joyeux d'ailleurs. "Tu crois qu'on doit l'emmener à l'infirmerie?, s'enquit Konoha d'un ton las. Bokuto était toujours imprévisible, c'était énervant à la longue.

\- Laisse-le se remettre, répondit gentiment Yukie, je vais lui ramener une de mes barres chocolatées, cela va le remettre d'aplomb."

S'il y avait une chose que partageait Bokuto et la manager de Fukurodani, c'était bien un amour immodéré pour la nourriture.

Pendant ce temps, dans le café, Yaku continua de bavarder un peu avec Kenma et Akaashi avant de payer tous trois l'addition pour ensuite quitter l'établissement. Le libéro salua le couple puis il rentra chez lui de son coté en prenant la décision de suivre le conseil d'Akaashi. Autant attendre que Tetsurou lui en parle. De toute manière, cet idiot finit toujours par cracher le morceau quand il cachait quelque chose, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

VRRR.

Tiens, son téléphone vibrait et cela venait de lui. "Oui, Tetsurou, je t'écoute."

Keiji et Kenma le regardèrent partir puis le noiraud raccompagna le noiraud chez lui en prenant d'abord le métro puis en faisant un bout de chemin avec lui tout en lui tenant la main. Il aimait ces moments si paisibles auprès du passeur de Nekoma bien qu'il les jugeait trop courts. "Je pense que je vais faire la même chose que Kuroo-san, déclara-t-il en serrant tendrement la main de Kenma tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de la maison du chat, qu'en penses-tu?"

Kenma fuit légèrement son regard, un peu gêné de la proposition. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas être seul avec Keiji mais cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils sortaient ensemble et il n'était pas encore habitué à être avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kuro ou Shouyou, et surtout de manière plus intime.

Heureusement que le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani était quelqu'un de très patient à son égard et aussi de très prévenant. "Je...suis d'accord, Keiji, répondit-il en rougissant à l'idée de ce que cela impliquait.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Kenma. "Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire maintenant, tu sais?, le rassura le noiraud en lui prenant délicatement les deux mains.

\- Je le souhaite aussi, s'empressa de dire Kenma en fuyant son regard avant d'ajouter à voix basse, et j'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec toi."

Keiji leva doucement le menton de Kenma pour ensuite admirer son visage empourpré de Kenma, plongeant son regard dans les prunelles mordorées si semblables à ceux d'un petit chat. Il est vraiment adorable ainsi, pensa-t-il en butinant les lèvres du plus petit qu'il trouvait tellement tendres.

Kenma répondit ensuite au baiser, mettant ses bras autour de son cou afin de l'approfondir avant de sentir son petit l'étreindre. Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite passionnément jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent tous deux d'air. "On se revoit bientôt de toute façon, fit Kenma en reprenant son souffle. Leur baiser avait été très intense et vu l'expression un peu échevelé de son petit ami, il devait ressentir ma même chose que lui.

Akaashi hocha silencieusement la tête puis lui posa un doux baiser sur le front. "A bientôt, Kenma.

\- A bientôt, Keiji et rentre bien."

Keiji lui offrit un petit sourire pour ensuite prendre son chemin tandis qu'il rentra chez lui. Tous deux espéraient que tout irait bien pour Kuroo et Yaku.

Dimanche matin, Yaku arriva à la gare en attendant Tetsurou avec impatience. Celui-ci l'avait appelé avant-hier pour se donner rendez-vous ici ce week-end sans préciser ce qu'ils allaient faire. Comme cela avait certainement un rapport avec son attitude bizarre de la semaine, Morisuke avait laissé couler, se consacrant à ses études et à l'entrainement de Lev pour les réceptions.

Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin avoir le fin de mot de l'histoire quand il découvrit en effet Tetsurou qui le rejoignit tout sourire avec...Un panier de pique-nique? "Ça te dit un petit voyage?, lui proposa alors le noiraud, tu vas voir, cela va te plaire."

Morisuke hocha la tête sans rien dire, trop étonné de l'invitation de son petit ami. Ils prirent donc le train et le libéro en profita pour admirer le paysage un moment avec méfiance quand il comprit en regardant le mont Fuji au loin. "Tu nous amènes au mont Takao?, s'étonna-t-il, mais je pensais que tu détestais les sentiers montagneux.

\- C'est le cas, déclara Tetsurou en passant un bras autour des épaules du plus petit, mais c'est ce que tu préfères, non?"

Morisuke ne savait plus quoi dire. Ça le touchait de voir Tetsurou le traiter autant de considération. "C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as rien dit? Tu voulais me faire la surprise?

\- Oui, répondit fièrement Tetsurou avant d'ajouter avec son sourire moqueur, et ce n'est pas fini."

Le train s'arrêta à destination et Tetsurou sortit du wagon en prenant le panier de pique-nique d'une main et la main de Morisuke dans l'autre puis ils quittèrent la gare qui fut peu bondée pour leur grand bonheur. "Bien, répliqua le noiraud en regardant le GPS sur son portable, le site doit être par là."

Il serra ensuite la main de Morisuke qui le suivit encore confus de la situation. Cela dit, le libéro put profiter de la nature présente sur les pentes qu'ils montaient tous les deux, souriant face à cette beauté sylvestre à perte de vue accompagné par le chant des oiseaux. Morisuke aimait cette atmosphère apaisante, c'était d'ailleurs la principale raison pourquoi il aimait autant les régions montagneuses. "Nous y voilà, déclara jovialement Kuroo.

Morisuke resta sans voix devant le paysage qui se profilait devant lui. Le mont Fuji s'étendait au loin, surplombant les bois autour, entouré de nuages blancs tel une couronne albâtre. "C'est magnifique, s'émerveilla-t-il avant de voir que Tetsurou avait mis une nappe sur le sol pour poser le panier de pique-nique et s'asseoir tout en l'invitant à faire de même. Le brun se mit à coté de lui et trembla un peu à cause du froid du à l'altitude. Il fut recouvert d'un plaid puis de deux bras qui l'enlacèrent par derrière en une douce chaleur.

Morisuke se sentit bien au chaud et fut heureux de cette petite balade : "Merci, Tetsurou.

\- Il fallait bien fêter nos deux mois ensemble, fit le capitaine de Nekoma en posant la tête sur l'épaule du libéro, j'ai demandé à Kenma pour le site et j'en ai profité pour préparer un pique-nique pour l'occasion. Je mourrais d'envie de t'en parler mais je voulais t'en faire la surprise."

Morisuke eut un petit rire à la vue de son visage rougissant : "Je vois, répliqua-t-il en lui tapotant gentiment la tête, je crois que je peux te pardonner d'avoir jouer les cachottiers avec moi, poursuivit-il en lui posant un bisou sur la joue qui se changea vite en un tendre baiser lorsque Tetsurou tourna légèrement la tête. Ils le rompirent pour contempler de nouveau le paysage.

Le libéro se dit que même s'ils avaient des goûts opposés, Tetsurou faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour s'adapter au sien. La prochaine fois, ce serait lui qui organiserait une petite sortie surprise pour lui à la plage mais là, il eut envie de profiter de ce cadre enchanteur. "On mange le pique-nique que tu as si gentiment préparé?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Tetsurou en rompant l'étreinte à regret, je me suis surpassé, continua-t-il en sortant une assiette de sandwiches du panier. Ils sont avec du fromage et des légumes sautés." Tetsurou avait même pensé à son plat préféré. Ce mec n'est pas possible, se dit-il en secouant la tête en souriant.

\- Tu vas me faire encore plus tomber amoureux de toi, Tetsurou.

\- C'est le but, mon chaton, déclara le noiraud en lui posant un petit baiser sur la tempe, et je suis content de l'avoir accompli.

Le sourire que lui adressa Morisuke fut pour lui la plus belle des récompenses.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs, la Reine des Neiges et les autres requetes. A bientôt. :)


End file.
